Moya Solo Fel
by ChibiLeia
Summary: It is 6 years after the events in Star by Star. Jain Solo is married and has a daughter. She has just given birth to a son. But she is about to get the shock of her life.
1. Default Chapter

I own only the characters Moya, der and Priestess Nimca. The classic characters and plot line is the property of Mr. Lucas and the wonderful authors of the New Jedi Order.  
  
  
  
By Just Dandy  
  
It is 6 years after the events in Star by Star. Almost all of the galaxy's former inhabitants were dead or enslaved. The Jedi who remain are in hiding. There are small groups of resistants. Th dominent species in now Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina solo is now 25 and married. She has a daughter Moya and has just given birth to her second child, a boy named Der. But she is soon to find out that raising children in this new galaxy is almost impossible without experiencing great losses.  
  
  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Five year old Moya Fel stood outside of her home. It was only a small hut like creature. And it was the only home she could remember. She could her mothers screams of pain. Crossing her fingers she began to whisper "Force please let mama and baby be alright."  
  
Suddenly she heard it. A baby's wails. She rushed inside. Her mother sat up in her bed holding a tiny bundle. Her new brother or sister. She hurried over and hugged her daddy.  
  
"Do you want to see your new baby brother Moya?" he asked.  
  
She nodded vigorously. He took her hand and walked with her to her mothers side.  
  
"Hi Moya " Jaina said quietly. "Say hi to your brother Der".  
  
"Hi Der" Moya said waving.  
  
"Sweety why don't you let your mommy and me have a talk" Jag said.  
  
"Ok daddy" Moya said. She left the room and sat down outside the hut. Suddenly she heard voices. Glancing up she saw the Warmaster Tsavong Lah coming towards her home. She jumped up and stood with her head owed.  
  
"Master" she said when he strode up to her. He looked down at her then gently brushed her aside. And entered the hut. Fear penetrated every inch of young Moya's body.  
  
  
  
A/N If I get a positive response I'll put more up. Do you like it? 


	2. Leaving and Broken Promises

1 None of the classic characters belong to me.  
  
You can contact me at JADEFORCE13@aol.com  
  
2 CHAPTER 2  
  
Jaina Solo Fel now stood by the only window in the room that served as her and her husbands bedroom. Moya slept out in the only other room in th small hut. That room was the families living and eating are.  
  
In her arms she held young Der. He had black hair like his father and brown eyes like his mother. Jag stepped over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you" he said.  
  
"I love you too" Jaina said turning her head to gaze at him. Suddenly they heard someone coming towards them. Jag backed away so that he was now standing at Jaina's side.  
  
Warmaster Tsavong Lah stood in the doorway. "I have come to see the new jeedai baby" he said. "And to inform you both of something". His gaze fell on Jag.  
  
Jag backed away and Jaina stepped forward and let the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster gaze at the baby. "He is like any other human in appearance " the alien said. Jaina nodded.  
  
"I am also here to inform you that your husband is to be relocated to another worldship next cycle. Your newest offspring will remain with you".  
  
Jaina gasped. "what about Moya? She is only 5 standard years old."  
  
"She will remain with you for now. Until your son is older you will be excused from your duties". He then turned and left.  
  
Moya watched as Tsavong Lah walked by her. She then rushed into the small building. "Mama!" she cried. Even though the Yuuzhan Vong had forbidden Jaina to teach her children the ways of the force, Moya still had developed the ability to know where her mother and father were, and if they were okay.  
  
"Oh baby" Jaina said quietly as she handed Der to Jag and hugged her daughter. "Daddy's going to have to go away for a while. But he'll be back" Jaina explained.  
  
"No daddy can't go! Don't let him go!" Moya cried. Tears now streaked her pale face.  
  
"I wish I could, Moya" Jaina said. She looked outside the window. It was growing dark. She looked back at Moya. "You'd better go to bed. Mommy and daddy need to talk." She kissed her forehead.  
  
Moya left the room. Jag had set Der in a living creature that served as a sleeping pallet. He now walked over to Jaina and kissed her on the lips passionately. "I'll come back someday" he said after they had parted. But promise me you will try and get out of here. Promise me you'll at least try."  
  
Jaina looked down then raised her head so that she was now gazing into his eyes. "I promise" she said. "Oh Force, I'll miss you .  
  
"I know, but we'll find a way to be together as a family again."  
  
It was the following morning when Moya woke up. She hurried to get dressed and then ran out front. Her daddy was just leaving. He kissed her mommy.  
  
"I love you" he said. He then stepped over to Moya. "You have to take care of your mommy and baby brother now" he said.  
  
"I will daddy" she said. Jag kissed her on her forehead.  
  
He walked by Jaina and brushed her face. "Be strong Jaina".  
  
"I love you" she said. Jag then turned and walked over to the waiting commander. They then strode away.  
  
Jaina hugged Moya close to her. Nothing is going to be the same for us from now on.  
  
1 year later  
  
Jaina balanced Der on a hip as she fed him. She heard Moya's small footsteps come into the room.  
  
"Mommy someone's comin" she said.  
  
Jaina set Der down on the sleeping pallet, then hurried outside.  
  
The slave handler strode up the path. As he neared all of the slaves gathered outside.  
  
"All of the children past the toddler stage step forward" he said. Moya glanced at Jaina, the former Rogue sqaudran pilot only nodded.  
  
Moya walked over, fear was clear on her young features. She was of course the youngest at six years of age. The commander studied each child then shook his head. Finally he was in front of Moya. He reached out and touched her brown and black streaked hair. "Her" he said in Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Moya had no idea what was going on until she was pulled away from the group. "mommy!" She cried.  
  
"Moya" Jaina gasped. "Please let me say good bye to her" she pleaded. She stepped forward.  
  
The slave handler surged forward and struck Jaina in the face. Stumbling back from the force of the blow Jaina looked at him.  
  
"Please" she begged. He nodded and then turned and said something to the guard who was holding Moya. He released her. The little girl ran to her mommy. "mommy I don't wanna go".  
  
"You have to, but I'll always be there. Just listen to the force."  
  
"I'll be brave mommy" Moya said determined. Jaina hugged her. She tehn wiped away Moya's tears. "I love you baby" she said.  
  
Moya turned and walked back to the Yuuzhan Vong . suddenly a bird like creature stepped out from behind a guard.  
  
"Vergere" Moya acknowledged. She didn't really know the creature, but she did know her name.  
  
Vergere said something in Yuuzhan Vong then took Moya's hand. They then began to walk away. Moya glanced behind at her mommy, who was now holding Der and waving his small hand. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Moya then realized something. She wouldn't be able to keep her promise to her daddy. She lowered her head and began to cry. 


	3. A gift and new beginnings.

I don't own the classic characters. They belong to Mr. Lucas and the wonderful authors of the NJO.  
  
Well you pretty much know the plot, so enjoy.!  
  
Thanks for your comments for those of you who have dropped in.  
  
I rated it PG just in case.  
  
  
  
No Way Home..  
  
Moya looked at her hand in Vergere's. "Will I see my mommy again?" she asked.  
  
Vergere gazed down at her. "You have to be a good girl and perhaps your new master will allow it".  
  
"Oh" Moya said looking down and sniffling.  
  
Finally the group reached the docking bay of the worldship. As they boarded the ship Moya gazed back. Then turned to Vergere upset. "I'm going to another worldship?" she asked looking scared.  
  
"Yes" Vergere replied. "You are going to Lord Shimrra's ship. The girls eyes widened in shock. Only really special slaves and Yuuzhan Vong went there. Maybe her mommy and Der would be sent there. That was a thought, she realized that could comfort her.  
  
"Bye mommy and Der. I'll see you someday" she whispered. Vergere then led her inside the ship. After they boarded she was handed over to a guard who pulled Moya through the ship. Finally they reached their destination. The female guard opened the door and pushed Moya in and followed. She bound Moyas hands and covered her mouth then cast her to the floor and left.  
  
Commander Yurasi Lah snapped his arms across his chest in salute. The Warmasters villip everted.  
  
"Speak" was Tsavong Lah's command.  
  
"Warmaster I have aquired the jeedai girl. We are only minutes away from arriving at your ship" Yurasi said.  
  
"Good. Have her sedated beore she is brought to me. I will then deliver her to Lord Shimrra." His villip tehn inverted.  
  
Moya looked up when she heard someone enter her cell. It was a guard. He stepped over to her and she stifled a cry as something bit into her skin. She looked up at the vong to see him holding a creature with large fangs.  
  
She began to become dizzy and tired. Suddenly she fell limp in the guards grasp. He picked her up and left the cell.  
  
Tsavong Lah and Lord Shimrra sat in the throne room of Shimrra's palace ship. They were awaiting the arrival of the jeedai girl.  
  
Suddenly an entourage of Yuuzhan Vong came into the room. On an elevated cushion lay the jeedai girl.  
  
Standing from his throne Shimrra stepped towards the cushion. He gazed at her face then stroked her face. "She is perfect" he said.  
  
"She is the oldest daughter of Jaina Solo Fel. Her mother was the jeedai twin who fought her brother, and was rescued by her husband as of now" Tsavong Lah said.  
  
Shimrra nodded. "I will keep her. I must have my own jedi pet if I am to understand them. She will be raised as a Yuuzhan Vong. But shall keep all of her knowledge and memory from a human. This will be important".  
  
He motioned to the guards and attendants. "Take her to my quarters".  
  
Tsavong Lah realizing that it was his place, motioned for his communications attendant Seef to step forward. "Lord Shimrra I give my servant to you as a gift. She may prove even more useful by tending to the jeedai girl until she is older."  
  
Moya was set down on a sleeping pallet. It was a much more comfortable one then the one she was used to at home. All of this she recognized through a foggy haze that was her conscious awareness.  
  
She moaned slightly as she woke up. Slowly opening he eyes she glanced around at her surroundings. The living walls were in much better condition than the walls of her hut in the slave colony.  
  
Suddenly her gaze fell on a striking female, who had black honor bars burned across her cheeks. Moya looked at her with wonder in her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked in Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
The female nodded at her. "Good you know the language of the Gods. That will make things easier. My name is Seef. How much of the holy language do you know?"  
  
"A little" Moya said.  
  
"Then that is the first thing we will accomplish" Seef said. "You will start learning the ways of the Yuuzhan Vong by learning to speak like us.  
  
  
  
A/N I will have more action in the next part. It'll probably skip ahead a little. Did you like it? 


	4. The news

1 You know the drill. I own non e of the original characters.  
  
PG just in case.  
  
Moya has now taken on a different identity. Led by the belief that if she behaves she will see her mommy again she cooperates. Jaina in the meantime must make a decision that will influence both her and her sons lives.  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
1 YEAR AFTER THE EVENTS OF STAR BY STAR  
  
Running. Fearing. The branches cut her skin, the speed she was running made her legs sore. Falling and running again. Knowing she can't stop, never, not for the safety of.  
  
They are close now. She can hear their angry battle cries. They are making a great noise as they plow through the bushes. A glance behind her is a glance at death or enslavement. Of no escape .She sees it ahead. A river. If only she could reach it. Swim to safety.  
  
Suddenly she trips. Laying on her back she can see them as they come towards her. She could stop now. Just let them kill her. But then her child. Her innocent unborn child would die too.  
  
Or worse perhaps. That is if she lived.  
  
Her husband. Sweet handsome Jag was gone. Taken by the enemy. His last words had been "keep fighting. Take our child to safety."  
  
She had to do that. For him and their child. She pushed herself up and continued on. Her strength and determination renewed. Swimming across the lake she climbs out.  
  
To only be struck down by a waiting amphistaff. With a cry of pain she falls. Looming over her is a huge figure. Slowly she reaches down to her hip and pulls a vibroblade from its sheath. Intending to slash herself across the throa, suddenlyt an arm snaps out and catches her wrist.  
  
"You will not go to the gods that easily Jaina Solo" a voice says. She knew this voice. It is the same voice that had tormented her for months.  
  
"I will go on my own account. NOT YOURS Nom Anor" she snaps.  
  
"Get up Jedi" Nom Anor says quietly. When she makes no move to her grabs a bunch of her hair and pulls her to her feet. "And we thought you worthy" he hissed.  
  
Jaina only glared at hi. Angered by her defiance he struck her across the face, then dropped her to the ground. "You were mine Jaina Solo" he said. "Mine to give to the Warmaster". Raising his amphistaff he commands it into a whip like form. He then brought it down on Jaina's unprotected back. She screamed in pain.  
  
"You dishonored me" he said striking her again. And again she screamed.  
  
"There is much you must learn about pain" he said striking her again. He then struck her several more times. Her back was bleeding badly now.  
  
Jaina sat up in bed abruptly. It was only a dream. But why should she have it now? Eight years after?  
  
She sat up on the sleeping pallet. It was almost time for the slaves to awaken. So she decided to get dressed and wash up. Since the slaves had been moved to the worlships they had been allowed to clean themselves and were given better food and shelter. The last thing that their masters wanted was an outbreak of disease.  
  
After she was doing bathing and dressing she fed Der. The boy was now 2 years old. And she loved him with all of her hear. She also loved Moya. Why had they taken her from Jaina? Why? She would never see her brother grow up. And she had been so excited at the idea of having a younger brother. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She forced them back with the thought that they would not kill or harm Moya. Well not if she cooperated. It was different with Moya, than Jaina. Moya had been born into a life of servitude. Jaina had not. She knew freedom. Moya would cooperate to an extent.  
  
Or so she hoped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Moya looked at the shaper defiantly. And shook her head. The shaper snarled something in their native tongue.  
  
"Ehquailsas nrit tokil" Moya snapped.  
  
The shaper looked at her then motioned to a guard. The guard came forward coufee in hand. Moya looked at him and then looked down. She made no move to back away. She understood the consequences would be much worse. The guard then struck her with it. She flinched, but did not cry out.  
  
Nodding the shaper dismissed her. Moya walked back to her quarters. As she rounded a corner a figure stepped out and caught her arm and pulled her aside. "Warmaster Tsavong Lah orders you're presence" Omini crowed. Sighing Moya followed him.  
  
"Why the deep sigh young one?" he asked in Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
"No reason " Moya replied quietly trying to act innocent.  
  
"Of course you can tell me" Omini said coolly.  
  
He stopped and gazed at her. She gazed back at him with her wide brown eyes. She knew better than to tell him anything. For he was the ear of Lord Shimrra. The very being who was now her master.  
  
She knew the reason he kept her as a pet. He had to have his own Jedi so that he would understand their powers. She was often found in his court.  
  
They had begun walking again. Now they reached the room where Tsavong Lah would see her. Omini stopped outside "May the God's be with yiu" he said. Moya then entered the room.  
  
She bowed before Tsavong Lah who motioned for her to sit down She did so. He then began to circle her as he spoke.  
  
"As you know after learning of our ways, all Yuuzhan Vong children begin their learning at the age of 8 days naming days, about what they shall become. You Moya Solo will become a hand of Lord Shimrra. You will be his jeedai warrior. A sacred warrior.. You will be taught our ways, .how to battle and defeat an enemy, our Holy ways, and our language. You no longer have your birth name. Only in the privacy of your masters chambers and yours. You are only seven infidel years old. You shall learn earlier."  
  
Moya gazed at the floor. Tsavong Lah stopped behind her, and touched her long hair. "You may keep your hair long if you behave" he said.  
  
Moya nodded but did not look up.  
  
"Vergere will speak to you later" he said. "Go now. The executor and Master Nen Yim request your presence. Moya bowed and then scampered out of the room.  
  
The Warmaster was the only Yuuzhan Vong that frightened her, besides Master Nen Yim and Nom Anor She liked Nom Anor the least. She had heard what he had done to her mother. Her master, Supreme Overlord Shimrra pampered her and was fairly gentle with her. After she was taught that resistance would only gain her suffering.  
  
She also remembered what he had done to her. How he had beaten her into submission. He had also ordered that she not be fed or allowed to sleep for three cycles. As she arrived at the room two guards stepped aside form the door.  
  
Nom Anor turned to her as she entered. She uneasily saluted. He simply nodded the motioned for her to come forward. "I understand this is your seventh naming day Moya?" he asked. She nodded, but said nothing.  
  
"As the Warmaster has told you, you are to take another name. It shall be Nanrunia".  
  
Moya didn't react.  
  
"What's this?" Nom Anor asked. "No sarcastic remark?" Moya shook her head no. "Perhaps you are not like your mother. All though you can have her wit and determination at times."  
  
Moya glanced up at him. "Where is mommy?" she asked.  
  
Nom Anor considered answering her. Then said "your mother is now at the slave quarters that you left. But she will be leaving soon." Moya nodded. At least mommy and Der were still together. At least that's what she assumed seeing as Nom Anor had failed to mention her little brother.  
  
Nom Anor turned and motioned for someone to step forward. "Master Nen Yim and I have some questions for you" he said.  
  
Moya glared at him. Hadn't he learned that I won't answer any questions? She thought angrily.  
  
Nen Yim stooped down in front of Moya. "It won't take long" she said.  
  
"You'll hurt me again" Moya said. Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"We'll hurt you if you answer them" Nen Yim said brushing back Moya's black hair gently. Moya made a face as if considering. Then nodded. "I'll answer" she said.Nen Yim nodded and stood.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Jaina looked out the window when she heard footsteps coming towards her dorm. She no longer lived in the hut. Her son Der slept on a pallet just a few feet away from hers. She shared the small room with another woman her age named Arkianne She had become another mother to young Der who was now 2 years old.  
  
She instantly knew who it was when she saw the gaunt Yuuzhan Vong coming towards the dorms. He was alone except for the slave keeper.  
  
"Probably just coming through" Arkianne said from behind her. The two had become best friends. They both liked to fly, and were so close that they could finish each others sentences. Jaina nodded.  
  
She sat down on her pallet. They had just returned form the fields and, Jaina was exhausted. Suddenly the door to their room opened and Nom Anor and the slave keeper entered. Jaina gasped and picked up Der.. "Have you come to take my other child fro me?" she spat.  
  
"No Jaina Solo. We have come for you" Nom Anor said. 


End file.
